


Double Date

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Make Me Whole Again [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: "It involves... Balls. Lots of em." Reno hummed, trying not to snicker as Rude raised an eyebrow slightly. "Awe come on partner... Rufus trusts me enough to let me plan this!"Reno has the idea of a double date, and Rufus helps him to convince Tseng and Rude to go with them. But the red head refuses to tell them exactly where they're going before they get there. Tseng and Rude enjoy a quiet date, but Reno has a little something different in mind that he knows they'll both enjoy.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Make Me Whole Again [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Double Date

"It involves... Balls. Lots of em." Reno hummed, trying not to snicker as Rude raised an eyebrow slightly. "Awe come on partner... Rufus trusts me enough to let me plan this!" The two were sitting at their desks. Rude was taking a small break, drinking his coffee, while Reno was leaning back in his seat. It almost looked like it was going to tip over, but Rude didn’t even bat at eye. Somehow, Reno always stayed on his feet. “You’ve been out in the field with me tons of times, and you trusted me then! Why not now?” 

"You probably didn't tell Rufus what the plan involved." Rude stared at his partner, and even behind the glasses Reno could see the unsure look in his eyes even behind the tinted shades he never took off. "You know Tseng hates anything big and flashy when it comes to dates, Reno. Look, why don't we just go to dinner-" He tried to suggest, knowing something simple would not only be better for Tseng but for himself. But that was easily cut off by the excited shaking of Reno’s head. 

"No way partner. That's too boring. Think outside the box- c'mon Rude. I got this all planned, and you'll both enjoy it." Reno pleaded. Blue eyes widened with a deep pout, leaning in. Whenever he wanted something it was an easy way to convince Rude into it. Sure enough, after a few seconds his partner let out a low sigh of defeat. 

“Fine… But you’ll have to convince Tseng on your own about this.” Rude replied, crossing his arms once he’d set his coffee down. There was a dull thud as Reno’s chair settled back into it’s proper position and the red head hissed quietly in victory. “What, you think that’s going to be easy?” 

“Yeah. Cause I’m not the one whose going to convince him to go.” Reno replied, nodding towards the door. Tseng had stepped out of the office for a meeting with Rufus, and Rude narrowed his eyes a little as he realized. “Hey, we knew you two wouldn’t just listen to one of us on this. So Rufus said he would talk Tseng into it, and I talked to you.” Reno stood up as the door opened and Tseng made his way into the room. 

“Rude, can I have a moment?” Tseng asked, glancing at Reno. “The president wanted to speak with you, Reno.” He added as he made his way over. Reno winked at Rude as he sauntered out the door, a wide grin plastered across his lips. “… I can only assume Reno spoke with you already about this… Double date?” The leader of the Turks kept his voice as quite as possible. Even though they were now the only ones in the office, he didn’t like speaking about his relationships at all, when he was at work. Which was something Rude admired about the man. 

“Yeah. He said that the boss was going to speak with you about it as well.” Rude replied, taking his glasses off. “I said I was fine with it. If you were.” 

“Funny…. That was my reply as well.” Tseng murmured, a small smile on his lips as he studied Rude. It was rare that he took off his glasses, and Tseng felt his heart melt just a little more every time Rude set them aside to look at him. When they were alone together, he noticed the man taking them off more and more. 

“Well, as long as it isn’t too noisy, I don’t see why we couldn’t enjoy it. A double date does sound fun.” Rude murmured, reaching out to take one of Tseng’s hands in his own. He brushed against the open space in his gloves, noting how Tseng’s fingers twitched, unsure whether to pull away or move closer. “Do you want to go?” 

“… Rufus said it would be next weekend. We’ll need to bring clothes we can move in, and nothing fancy...” Tseng frowned a little. “I just hope they aren’t planning anything too extreme.” He added. Rude nodded agreement, standing and gently kissing Tseng’s cheek before picking up his empty coffee cup. He smiled at the pale red that spread across the Director’s cheek, letting go of his hand as he headed for the door. 

“I’m sure we can trust them to handle this, Tseng.” He assured as he headed out the door. Rude glanced back briefly as he left to refill his cup. He decided against telling Tseng about Reno’s little hint. All that the bald Turk could do was hope that whatever his partner was planning really wasn’t too extreme, and that it would go well. 

\- - - 

“Bowling?” Tseng glanced at the building as Reno parked, tilting his head. “I admit… I really didn’t expect this.” He got out, smiling as Rude held the door open for him and murmured a soft thanks. Reno and Rufus both exchanged an amused look and Reno wrapped his arm around the blonde’s waist as they all headed inside, being careful not to hit the bag that he was carrying over one shoulder. Tseng glanced at Rude, who only shrugged in reply to the silent question. 

“Well, I told Rude it involved balls… Did he not share my hint with you?” Reno teased, snickering as Rufus gently elbowed him. It turned into full laughter as the blonde scolded him quietly. “Alright, alright, not a really good hint. But it wasn’t wrong either! There’s lots of balls here!” He waved towards the lanes as Rufus cleared his throat, shifting the strap on his shoulder a little. 

“This is why I told you I would speak to Tseng about this. If you had told him that he probably wouldn’t have agreed to it at all.” Rufus rolled his eyes as Reno pressed a kiss against his jaw. Even as he scolded the red head, there was an amused smirk on his lips. 

Teng shook his head a little. He had to admit, it was somewhat nice to see Rufus so relaxed outside the office. While they were both rather touchy, it didn’t bother him or Rude at all. They had both been in the other couple’s company a few times themselves and had more than once had to stop them from getting too heated. 

“Are you going to stare or come get shoes with us?” Rude murmured softly, and Tseng cleared his throat, turning a light pink in embarrassment as his boyfriend grabbed his hand, pulling him along to the counter. Tseng gently squeezed his hand, not letting go as Rufus paid for things. Reno waved at them as he headed off. “Rufus, we can pay as well-” 

Rufus cut him off with a look, putting his wallet away. “We invited you. This is our treat.” He said firmly, passing both their shoes. “Here- we’re in the corner lanes over there. Reno’s headed to grab some snacks while we set it all up.” He added, leading them to their spot and setting down the bag he’d gotten from the car. “I also brought some of my own bowling balls so we can use those.” He added. 

“You two really did have this all planned out, didn’t you?” Tseng asked as he sat down, crossing his legs. Rufus winked at him as he pulled out two of the balls. They were very beautifully made, clearly custom and designed with a pattern that reminded Tseng of the Lifestream. The two balls seemed to sparkle in the dim glow of the lanes light. Rufus passed one to him, setting the other up on the lanes as Rude sat down beside Tseng and changed his shoes. 

“They’re beautiful.” Tseng murmured, turning it over in his hands before passing it to Rufus so he could change his shoes as well. He glanced over at Rude briefly, leaning over to press a quick kiss against his cheek. The raven-haired male chuckled softly as he saw his partner tense up in shock, blushing as he looked over. 

“You good partner?” Reno teased as he made his way over. “They’re gonna take a few minutes to make us food. I wasn’t sure if anyone wanted booze, so I just got some water for now.” He added as he kicked his shoes and out of the way. Rufus gave a pointed look, but the red head ignored in favor of flopping down into a seat. “So, who's going first?” 

“Since this was your idea, you can.” Rufus commented, dropping Reno’s shoes into his lap, ignoring the protest. “Put your shoes on, Reno. Then we’ll see if you can get anything other gutters.” He added with a smirk. 

“Oh, it is so on.” Reno growled playfully as he tugged his shoes on. Tseng tried not to laugh as Rufus sat beside him, the smirk never leaving his lips. 

“Sir, you know he’s really competitive. You’re terrible for starting this.” He murmured. Rufus nodded a bit, glancing at him. Tseng shook his head in soft amusement, a small laugh escaping him as Reno made his way back over and sat in the blonde’s lap. 

“A strike... You’re turn Rude.” He said sweetly, and Tseng felt Rude’s hand gently brush his thigh as he stood. Reno snickered slightly, leaning into kiss Rufus deeply. 

The rest of the date was, in all honesty, relaxing for them- Reno did end up going to get them a few beers as well. Rude declined them, since he was the one set to drive them all back. They also got a mixture of foods to eat when they were done with the lanes. When that was finished, Reno dragged them away to the play at the small arcade that was off to the side of the alley. 

“C’mon, just a few games and then we can head out.” Reno pulled Rufus with him over to one of the machines, and Tseng smiled as he wrapped his arm through Rude’s. 

“Are you getting tired?” Rude murmured softly, smiling gently. He let go of Tseng’s arm to wrap it around him and hold him closer. Usually when he clingy like this, he was drunk. 

“No... I’m alright. Perhaps a little tipsy.” Tseng replied, leaning on him. Rude hummed a bit, pulling him over to a claw machine. “What are you up to?” 

Rude didn’t answer him, putting some money in. He loosened his grip as Tseng pulled away a little and glanced at him with a small frown. “Woah... I’m pretty sure you’re more than tipsy.” He said, chuckling a bit. “Now... Which one do you want?” 

“What, you’ll win it just because I want it?” Tseng rolled his eyes, studying all the toys in the machine as Rude waited for him to pick. “I’m just embarrassed, Rude- I'm just surprised that you’re wrapping an arm around me and... Holding me.” He mumbled, before pointing. “The... Tonberry. Or the chocobo behind it.” He said after a moment, watching as Rude moved the crane over. 

“Then that’s what I’ll win for you.” Rude hummed. Tseng couldn’t help a small smile as he leaned against Rude again, falling silent. They could both here Rufus and Reno playing some competitive games behind them and both fought back low chuckles, focusing on the crane as Rude tried again and again to pick up one of the two stuffed creatures he asked for. Tseng glanced back at one point to watch them move over to the air hockey table, before the sound of the claw machine drew his attention. 

“One chocobo... Sorry I couldn’t get the tonberry.” Rude held it out and Tseng smiled as he took it, gently petting the fabric. He shook his head before pulling the taller man into a kiss. “Hah... You’re welcome.” He breathed as Tseng let him pull back. 

“Come on, let’s get the other two out to the car before they decide to challenge each other to annoy game.” Tseng said as Reno cheered. “Are you two ready to go?” 

“Huh? Oh- Yeah. You guys were so intent on the crane we figured we’d try something else until then.” Reno turned to look at them and Tseng looked away in embarrassment. “Rude, you won that? Cute...” 

“Do you want one too Reno? I’m sure Rufus could try and win you one next time.” Rude commented as they started for the door. 

“Next time... So, you want to do this again?” Reno asked, and Rufus glanced over at them, grabbing one of Reno’s hands to swing it between them. 

“I don’t see why not. But next time, this is going to be our treat.” Tseng said, and Rude nodded agreement. The drive home was full of small laughter and light conversation. When Tseng and Rude finally fell into bed and Rude leaned over to turn off the light, he noticed that sitting on Tseng’s side of the bed was the chocobo, and he smiled gently, kissing the fast asleep Director on the cheek before turning off the light and curling up against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed cute boys and an amazing twitter friend gave me the idea of having them go bowling. Yes I also see that Reno and Rufus have a competitive streak and probably challenge each other all the time when they go out on dates like this. All in good fun of course.


End file.
